


Mark of a New Beginning

by LadyBlackwings



Category: BnHA, mha, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Backstory, Drama, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, Group, History, Injury, One Shot, Scars, Short Story, family might, origin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 14:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16286573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBlackwings/pseuds/LadyBlackwings
Summary: Papa had been working with his old friend and the new visit for a little bit. After they stay over one night to catch everyone gets to spend breakfast together. Melissa catches a strange mark on her new friend that leads to an interesting story and revelation for papa's friend.





	Mark of a New Beginning

All Might and Iron Maiden were staying near the Shields for a few days as David came to understand her quirk and how she fought. But since it was a long evening together that turned into night the pair stayed over night at the Shield home. The morning after All Might and Iron Maiden come down to the pancake breakfast David was already starting. Iron Maiden takes the seat next to Melissa at All Might’s hand suggestion. He catches her rotating her neck and gets her an ice pack. When she puts it on her neck Melissa notices her scar. “Excuse me,” Melissa began. Iron Maiden looks at her. “But what happened there?” Melissa wonders.

“Oh. I just get swore in new beds because of the neck support,” Iron Maiden began initially guessing at what Melissa meant. All Might rubbed her back to make sure everything was fine before getting them breakfast.

Melissa shakes her head. “No. The scar,” Melissa clarifies her question.

All Might stops in surprises as he was putting down a plate loaded with pancakes, bacon, and what felt like everything he could get on one plate. Iron Maiden smiles. “Good eyes kiddo,” All Might says as notices how relax Iron Maiden is with the question.

“Yes. Very good Sweetie,” Iron Maiden adds onto All Might’s comment. All Might made a small pouting noise as he leans next to Iron Maiden. “Still my sweetheart,” Iron Maiden playfully says as she lightly kisses his cheek. All Might smiles and goes back to the stove area with David. Both the guys work on cooking breakfast together. “It is a scar I got a long time ago when my quirk activated,” Iron Maiden began to explain.

“Its almost like her first Hero mark,” All Might says as he leans backwards to be part of the conversation. David laughs at the title. 

“Seriously? I swear you are going to nickname everything,” Iron Maiden says mostly with a disbelieving scoff. David just nods in agreement. All Might picks on him for being similar as Iron Maiden returns to her conversation. “When I was little I looked a lot like my mom. We both had thick black curly bushes of hair. I guess that after she died no one wanted to cut my hair. So when I was about 6 my hair was already a bit past my shoulders or longer. Do you know long a tight curl is compared to straight hair?” Iron Maiden began explaining. Melissa shook her head. Iron Maiden’s hair moved to show one strand lying out long and straight versus how short the same length was if it was curled up. 

“And than the day my quirk activated happened. I was in the child care where I’m told that I complained about a headache and stomach ache. The typically migraine combination so they decided to have me go lie down. On the way to the sleeping area I started screaming and than blacked out. Next thing I remember is waking up in the hospital. The only reason I remember is because I spent months there working to gain my full movement back in physical therapy. The doctors explained it to me again when I got older that my quirk activating almost killed me. All my hair turned to heavy metal at once, if I wasn’t already hunched over in pain it might have ripped my head clear off because my body which was not strong enough to support that much weight. I was in braces and supports for a long time as my body built its strength back up. The fractures and compression were dealt with in the surgery that left a mark on my neck. The doctors saved me that day. Want to see the scar?” Iron Maiden finishes explaining as she lowers her head enough to be level with Melissa. 

“Wow,” Melissa says as she runs her fingers over the marks on Iron Maiden’s neck. 

Even though All Might had already heard the story once before it still turns something in his stomach to hear it again. David’s mouth almost hung open at the ending comments of her story. He knew several people had bad times when their abilities manifested but he had not actually met someone with one of the life threatening activations. 

When Melissa finishes touches the scar Iron Maiden flips her hair back and sits up. “But it taught me a lesson that is very important in what Uncle Might, your daddy and I do. Want to know what it is?” Iron Maiden says with a playfully big smile. All Might knew that meant she switched into ‘den-mom’ mode but David thought the smile reminded him of All Might’s. 

“Yeah!” Melissa cheers. 

“That it takes four parts to make a successful hero,” Iron Maiden says while holding up four fingers. 

“Four?”

“Yep. There is the part that everyone sees and thinks of; the hero, people like Uncle Might and me,” Iron Maiden says while motioning to both of them. “But they all forget the other parts that are needed and make us function. The people who train us, we call them our masters. The people who support us, like your papa who makes gear for us and the doctors that save us after we get hurt. Also the one care for us, like family and friends that raised us and continue healing our spirits so we can keep doing this. Each one of those parts is needed to make a great hero. That is why they are our heroes,” Iron Maiden ends with a smile as relax as it is true. 

David smiles as he remembers All Might telling Melissa he was his hero. David glances at All Might. He notices All Might is smirking as he stopped flipping pancakes to listen. 

Melissa fidgets in her seat slightly. “Do you think I could be a hero that way too?” 

“Yes!” Iron Maiden says without hesitation. “The equipment and advances your papa made helps save many lives of heroes and those each hero saves. Also the advancements make it much more reasonable for some people to be able to live functional lives on their own. I don’t see any reason that could stop you,” Iron Maiden says while brushing Melissa’s hair behind her ear. 

Melissa gets a big smile. “Yeah! When I get big I’ll make something to help you!”

Iron Maiden has a much softer smile now. “I look forward to it. Do you mind if your papa has a crack at it till you get big?” Iron Maiden suggests.

“Sure!” Melissa cheers as she goes back to her breakfast.

Iron Maiden begins eating but the end of their conversation is the perfect signal for the guys to jump in. “I was thinking something to help with weight distribution would be good before but now I’m definitely including it. And maybe something to protect the neck and spinal cord better during a fight,” David began thinking out loud. He took a notepad out of a drawer. He began writing down a good length of notes. 

“David…I just want some improved materials..” Iron Maiden began a in soft tone as though she knew he was not going to listen. The guys stop in their actions and stare at her as though they could not process what she was saying. Asking something simple out of those two was a foreign concept to both of them. Iron Maiden sighs. “Please don’t forget that I need to keep my mobility. It is already limited enough,” Iron Maiden says resigning to whatever the two might cook up. 

“Also she had trouble keeping cool in hotter months,” All Might chimed in. The two men start talking over the pad of notes; making more and more of them with ever more outrageous suggestion not even noticing anyone else in the room. 

“Do you want to eat outside? We better get out of here if you want to keep talking otherwise I think your father is going to have me in an armored suit before I leave,” Iron Maiden tries to softly say to Melissa. 

She giggles. “Or a protective bubble,” she offers. Both girls giggle. 

They look up to see the guys looking them. “Can you do those too?” All Might asks. A pancake hits him in the face. 

“Probably,” Dave says without even looking up at the pancake on All Might’s face but continuing to scribble on his notepad. 

“Papa!” Melissa shouts feeling embarrassed for the woman who was quickly becoming her guest. She hurries past the guys and pulls open the door to the patio. “Hurry!”

Iron Maiden rushes by with as many plates of pancakes, eggs, and bacon as her hair could grab. She also grabs the syrup by hand before dodging the boys to get outside. She closes the door behind them as she made way to the small table. The girls start having breakfast outside and what looks like a nice conversation as the guys watch from the kitchen. 

All Might watches the pair of ladies sitting at the table smiling and laughing as they eat their breakfast. His hand touch the edge of the glass before outlining the door handle. He let out a heavy sigh as his head drops slightly. 

David’s head shoots up, “Dude, what was that?”

“Nothing.”

David snorts, “I doubt that. You wore a pancake without complaining or eating it.” 

All Might’s fingers play with the door as he tries not looking at his friend. “She’s special Dave,” All Might says as he watches his ‘special friend’ clean the cheeks of the young blonde girl. 

David looks at what All Might was watching. He could not help but think it was good to have a woman around again with his daughter; especially one who treats her so honestly. “Yeah. I’ve never seen you make that face before,” David teases as he patted his friend’s shoulder. He goes back to his notepad for a moment. ‘Or ask for such outrages support gear,’ David thinks to himself. 

“She’s the first person..,” All Might begins trailing off. David’s screams and jumps joy, shocking his old friend, and making a very interesting sight to behold. He looks like he is squealing with joy with a huge grin on his face while All Might has a pink streak as he tries to calm his old friend down. 

Melissa and Iron Maiden watch from the patio. “What do you think they are talking about?”

“Not sure but they’re going to burn the pancakes,” Melissa said. It only took another couple of moments to see smoke coming from the stove and guys making a mess while putting it out, hopefully.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to go over what happened when Iron Maiden (aka Grizel) got her quirk because it is such a heavy material it could be a shock to the system. I've always wondered how some people deal with the big shifts some of the quirks cause when they activate. While initially I was going to do All Might's reaction to hearing the story the first time that felt boring because all the fic are of just them. It seem way cuter to let the family dynamic of the Shields work this one out! (Also if you have any questions about her Melissa is the perfect voice for them! Suggest something and I'll write a part two to this.)
> 
> Plus I'm looking for concepts for a celebration story here. I'm getting close to passing a milestone here and want to party with you all. If you have any desires for continuations of any stories, a prompt, or something you'd like to read my go please feel free to comment!


End file.
